


I'll be There to Catch You if I Have to Crawl

by comicfanperson



Series: JNPR and friends [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Illnesses, Multi, Polyamorous Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Protective Siblings, Sick Oscar Pine, Sickfic, Sweet, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: Oscar is sick, but his Team knows just how to take care of it.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine & Lie Ren, Oscar Pine & Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine
Series: JNPR and friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632898
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	I'll be There to Catch You if I Have to Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> oof, i really wanted to get this posted last night but i guess it wasn't meant to be  
> ANYWAYS its here now and i really hope u enjoy!! <3
> 
> my tumblr: @optimisticfruitcup  
> im accepting fic requests so pls put one in the comments or in my tumblr askbox!!!

Everything felt bad and Oscar kind of maybe just a little bit wished he was dead right now. His head was pounding, his skin felt too hot, his bones felt too cold, he couldn’t see straight, his joints  _ ached _ , and it felt like no matter how much water he had his throat would stay dry and irritated. He was sick, there was no other way to put it. 

Oscar pushed his head further into the pillow, groaning at the light streaming in through the window. He did not, under any circumstance, want to get out of bed, but he knew he had to. Or the rest of the team would come barreling into his room and demand to take care of him and baby him. It wasn’t that Oscar  _ didn’t  _ enjoy the affection, in fact he loved it, but he didn’t like it when they were worried, and honestly Oscar didn’t think he was  _ that  _ bad off. Surely if he just had some water and a multivitamin then he’d be better within an hour. 

So, with an unnecessary amount of effort, the young teen crawled out of bed. Nausea nearly overwhelmed him, and the room was practically spinning. He groaned, and stumbled to the bathroom just across from his bedroom. When he looked in the mirror he obviously looked bad. His skin was pale and sweaty, yet his cheeks were flushed, and the bags under his eyes dark and purple. How was he going to face the rest of the team without getting completely mother-henned? 

_ You aren’t,  _ Ozpin said simply. 

“Great,” Oscar breathed out, his voice raspy and sore. He gasped for air as he broke into a coughing fit, his lungs feeling like they were burning. As it finally began to subside, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, they sounded fast and purposeful which meant someone heard him coughing.

There was a rapid knock on the door and then-

“Oscar? Are you okay?” he heard Jaune say from the other side of the door.

Just the _ idea  _ of talking loud enough for Jaune to hear was painful, but he really, really didn’t want the others to know he wasn’t feeling well. He didn’t want to bother them and make them worry, he didn’t want to be a  _ burden.  _

"Hey? Oscar? I’m coming in,” Jaune announced before the door was swung open, leaving Oscar with no more options.

“Oh, buddy,” Jaune sighed upon seeing Oscar. The teen really didn’t think he looked  _ that  _ awful, but apparently he was wrong. Jaune took the two steps to get closer to Oscar, a frown on his face when he reached up to feel the teen’s forehead with the back of his hand. “That’s a fever, alright,” Jaune said.

“S-Sorry,” Oscar tried to breathe out, wincing at the sound of his own voice and the pain that came with it.

“You’re just sick, it’s not your fault,” Jaune said. He picked Oscar up and set him on the bathroom counter, then reached into the mounted cabinet for a thermometer and some medicine.

He took Oscar’s temperature, and found it was at 101.2, and that was kind of scary for Jaune. He remembered when one of his sisters got sick as a kid and was hospitalized for a week because her fever was too high. He rinsed off the thermometer, put it back in its box and then back into the cabinet. Then, he measured out the recommended amount of cold medication.

Oscar made a face when Jaune handed it to him, and Jaune couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at him. 

“Just put it right down the hatch, and we’ll go get you some water,” Jaune said, running his fingers through Oscar’s messy hair. Oscar nodded, and finally took it, but not without making another grossed out face.

The blonde picked Oscar up again, propping the small teen against his hip. Oscar whined in protest, but Jaune hushed him quickly.

“I know, I know, you can walk on your own, but I kinda like carrying you around…?” 

Well, if anything was going to shut Oscar up it would be that. He snuggled closer to Jaune’s chest instead, feeling a little like a kid being coddled by his parents.

Not that he saw JNPR as his parents!!! Nope, no  _ way!  _ Who sees JNPR as their parents? Not Oscar Pine, that’s for sure!

_ You’re hilarious,  _ Ozpin laughed.

“I try,” Oscar tried to say, but he sounded more like a dying goat. 

“Hey, maybe try to  _ not _ use your voice? I get that Ozpin talks with you, but he can do without a response for a couple days,” Jaune said as they finally made it downstairs. He carried Oscar over to the kitchen table and set him down in a chair next to Ren.

“Oh, Oscar, you look awful,” Pyrhha said from where she was stirring something on the stove. 

Ren placed a hand on Oscar’s shoulder, and then made Oscar turn so Ren could look him in the eyes. “How bad is the fever?” he asked Jaune, who was pouring a glass of water for Oscar.

“101.2, that’s not too bad, right?”

Ren frowned, “Not yet. Did you give him any medicine?”

“Yeah, just some basic cold meds though.”

“We’ll just have to monitor the fever throughout the day, then.”

“Oscar?” Pyrrha said, “Do you want anything to eat? I made oatmeal, and there’s bacon and eggs.”

The mere thought of eating made Oscar feel even more ill, so he shook his head no.

“I guess his throat is really bothering him,” Nora pointed out.

Jaune handed Oscar the glass, “Yeah, he had a hard time saying anything at all when we were upstairs.”

“Being sick is the worst,” Nora sympathized, then she suddenly had that notorious grin on her face, “But I think I know how to make this the best sick day ever!”

“Oh really?” Ren smiled at her a knowing smile that could only mean they were on the same wavelength. 

_ “Really.”  _

Not even ten minutes later, Nora and Ren had a huge blanket fort set up in the living room, with a wide opening left facing the TV. Pyrrha laughed joyfully as she carried Oscar to it on piggyback, and Oscar couldn’t help but laugh a little as well. Ren and Nora helped pull Oscar into the fort, where they propped him up with some blankets and pillows so he had a perfect view of the TV. Meanwhile, Jaune was setting up the video player and grabbing snacks. 

He put in an old cartoon movie from his childhood, one he hoped would be new for Oscar. The kid had apparently never really watched TV or movies growing up, they couldn’t afford it for one thing and there really was other things to do on the farm. But the rest of Team JNPR was set on showing Oscar as many films as they could, and what time better to do that than a sick day?

The group bundled into the blanket fort, Oscar tucked in between Ren and Nora, practically laying on the two of them. They didn’t seem to mind, in fact they seemed perfectly happy to snuggle the teen without fear of getting sick. Pyrrha and Jaune were sprawled on either side, happy to enjoy a peaceful morning with their little family. 

They spent the rest of the day like that, each choosing a favorite film to watch and pointing out their favorite parts throughout. It was a perfect day. And of course, Oscar spent that night in bed with his older teammates so they could keep an eye on him. 

“You’re full of surprises, Oscar,” Jaune would say, “And sometimes they’re terrifying. We…  _ I _ … just like to not be in the dark all the time.”

So there really was just minimal complaint, only love. 


End file.
